


Flowers for Haruka

by thatsmia



Series: Flowers for Haruka [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anime Spoilers, F/M, Falling In Love, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, Multi, Other, Unrequited Love, Utapri - Freeform, hanakotoba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmia/pseuds/thatsmia
Summary: ST☆RISH have made their debut and won the Uta Prince Award; but now what? When a new idol starts living at the Master Course dorm, Haruka and the members of ST☆RISH must work with her to write seven duets. As this new project begins, affection and love start to blossom as Haruka realizes her true feelings for someone. The problem? Hana Akiyama, the new idol, is harboring feelings for the same person! In a world of idols, forbidden love, and the language of flowers, how will things turn out?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is taking place between seasons 2 and 3 of UtaPri. Think of it as a separate storyline that could have occurred before the Triple S competition in Maji Love Revolutions. I say this because their ages for season 2 are what I'm going by for this story. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this new story! I'm also using the Hanakotoba (Japanese language of flowers) to help tell the story, hence the title of the work. If you can guess who I ship with Haruka the most (without looking at the relationship tags), I'll be sure to post it in the notes for the next chapter! This is going to be one of my favorite fanfics to write and I'm happy it's in the UtaPri fandom. Enjoy chapter one! Chapter two is coming soon! :)

It was quiet. Small sprinklings of sunlight began to appear through the massive windows of a beautiful castle-like mansion that sat behind a huge garden enclosed within a massive gate. This was the Saotome Agency Master Course dorm. Anyone who was allowed to live in the dorm was a full-fledged idol or composer employed by the agency. Within the long stretches of hallways and enormous rooms, music would fill every nook and cranny on most days. A piano was always being plunked and scribbling notes were heard with every pen as the culprit. There was always someone spending time reading, thinking to themselves, cooking, or joking around. Someone was always moving. 

When the sun hit the right angle (right between the eyes)? That was when Haruka would wake up. Haruka Nanami was a Saotome Academy graduate who now lived in the Master Course dorm. At 17 she was already ahead of her contemporaries in how quickly it took her to become a paid composer. She sat up, stretched her arms and yawned, just like most do when they wake in the morning. The large window allowed light to dance across the room and she smiled when she turned to look out and saw that it would be another beautiful day. Haruka got out of bed and started her morning routine, showering first and then brushing her teeth, a new song starting to form in her head. She dressed quickly in a simple blue sundress and thin white sweater. She slipped on sandals and a straw sunhat. Today was a “compose outside” day, she thought.

The hallways were still silent when she opened her bedroom door and exited. The small click of the door closing was almost avalanche levels of loud because of how quiet it was. Haruka stilted for a moment before walking, knowing someone in another part of the building may have heard just how loud the door was. She was already thinking of an apology in her head, but it seemed no one was going to emerge from any direction. With a sigh of relief, she made her way out of the dorm and towards the small lake that was on the property. 

***

While Haruka was busy with her own routine, the members of ST☆RISH were beginning to wake as well. Unlike Haruka, who had her own room, the seven members each shared a room with each other as well as their superiors, the members of the group QUARTET NIGHT. As if they could also feel how beautiful of a day it would be, the group all awoke roughly around the same time. Each had the idea of spending it outside, not knowing that Haruka was already enjoying her time under the shade of a large tree. 

“It looks like it’s going to be a really nice day out today!” exclaimed Otoya. As the groups happiest member, Otoya Ittoki was always eager to do things and take his friends on the ride with him. He was already dressed and ready to greet the day when he turned to see his roommate and good friend, Tokiya, still in bed. 

“Tokiya! Get out of bed, look at how nice it is today. We should all spend it outside.” 

Tokiya was sitting up in bed, reading a book on French poetry. He wasn’t dressed and he looked nothing less than a little irritated. This always happened, even when they were roommates in the academy. Otoya would be practically bouncing off the walls trying to get him to do things and constantly talk to him in what Tokiya could only describe as the loudest sound he had ever heard. 

“Can I at least finish this section of my book?” Tokiya asked, his brows furrowed a little. 

“Toki, you should go out and have fun! If you don’t, you’ll be cooped up here like some princess with no prince!” said another voice from across the room. 

Their senior and roommate, Reiji Kotobuki, was also dressed and ready to start the day. He was a member of QUARTET NIGHT and had been tasked to look after the other two in their idol duties. Tokiya looked over at Reiji and frowned. 

“If you’re going to tease me like that, I think it would be best for me to just move somewhere else.” 

“Rei-chan was just trying to get you to loosen up, that’s all! Besides, we have a meeting this afternoon and wouldn’t you want to do something fun before we all have to work? Come on, Tokiya! Please?” 

The puppy-dog look in Otoya’s eyes was almost digging into Tokiya’s skin as he finally sighed, got out of bed, and started to get ready. Otoya cheered and high-fived Reiji before leaving with Tokiya to head outside for some needed fresh air. 

***

A little ways down the hall, someone was showering. 

The warm water was cascading down every inch of skin as Ren stood there, basking in it. He hummed a song as he tilted his head upward to let the water sprinkle over his face. When he had woken up, both of his roommates were already up. He couldn’t understand how people got up so early in the morning, but after glancing out the window, he also couldn’t help himself from rising to start this beautiful day. 

Ren eventually emerged from the shower, drying off and putting nothing else on but pants before he walked into the room. 

“Put some clothes on, you idiot. If you’re going to walk around half-naked you might as well leave the room.” 

“Glad to know you’re looking, Ran-chan.” Ren teased. 

“Idiot.” 

Ranmaru Kurosaki, another member of QUARTET NIGHT and the senior for this room, was plucking and slapping at the strings of his bass guitar. He sat on his bed with his feet propped up on the chair in front of him. 

“He’s correct. You should put some clothes on. For everyone’s sake.” 

Ren glanced over at his roommate and childhood friend, Masato Hijirikawa. He was kneeling and writing a traditional calligraphy memo to himself for later. Masato was very traditional and usually spent his time in this way, quietly contemplating on his tatami or out under a waterfall to meditate. In the years since Ren had known him, he had always been very serious. This morning was no different. 

“You two are no fun. No one appreciates the aura I bring whenever I walk into the room.” Ren mused. 

“Why don’t you just go bug someone else?” said Ranmaru, giving him a death glare. 

Ren slipped on a shirt and vest and smirked. 

“I suppose I’ll go and find the Little Lamb. I’m sure she would appreciate my morning kiss.” 

As soon as Masato heard Ren’s nickname for Haruka he closed his eyes in frustration. It was no secret that he, along with the other members of ST☆RISH, had deep feelings towards Haruka. It was also no secret that Masato did not really care for the loose and open flirtations Ren would say around Haruka, especially when he was alone with her. 

“You should think before you say brash things like that. I don’t think she would feel very comfortable if you did that.” 

“Fine, fine. I’ll just go make something to eat for breakfast. No need to worry.” 

The one thing Masato had learned about Ren over the past few years was that he was very sincere, despite his flirtatious nature. He never wanted to make anyone uncomfortable and hearing his change of plans eased Masato’s frustration. 

“Don’t forget, we have a meeting this afternoon.” 

 

Ren was already halfway out the door before he spoke back.  
“I know. Ran-chan, you want anything for breakfast? I’ll make us all something.” 

“Just go already.” 

Ren smiled and left, turning into the hallway. If there was something he actually enjoyed about sharing a room with those two, it was that their daily bickering meant they were friends. These kinds of relationships would not have been possible if they all didn’t bond around music as well as Haruka. 

***

In another room, the theme song for a popular show was blasting out of the open door. 

Syo Kurusu was watching his favorite TV show, The Prince of Fighting, while he got dressed. Being a fan of strong characters and bragging about how he got to be on the show, Syo was always excited to start the day watching his idol and former teacher, Ryuya Hyuga. 

“Yes! Oh, that part was so awesome! Hyuga-sensei is so cool!” 

He pumped his fist in the air and put his signature hat on. Syo always wore hats because they were cool, but it also made him look taller. Out of all the ST☆RISH members, he was the shortest and he hated being reminded of that fact. Ironically, his roommate and childhood friend Natsuki Shinomiya was the tallest.

Like a flash of light, Natsuki was hugging Syo from behind and smiling. 

“SYO-CHAN! DID YOU SEE HOW CUTE EVERYTHING LOOKS OUTSIDE?!” 

“NATSUKI! Get off me!” 

Syo managed to fling him off and then turned around and glared. 

“Do you have to do that every morning?! I was in the middle of something.” 

“I’m sorry, Syo-chan~ I was just so excited to see what kinds of cute things I could see outside today! Don’t you want to come with me?” 

Natsuki was extremely sweet and liked everything cute. He was extremely excited about anything having to do with cute things or his favorite mascot, Piyo-chan. He always had a look of wonder behind his glasses and especially gave this look towards Syo and Haruka respectively, because he thought they were both very cute. 

“If going outside means keeping my distance from you, then sure.” Syo mumbled as he turned off the TV. 

“Ai-chan, do you want to come too?” Natsuki asked their senior roommate, Ai Mikaze. 

“I don’t understand why you two must yell everything. It’s statistically proven that kind of way to communicate does not produce favorable results. Yelling is the worst form of communication between two people in the same room.” he responded. 

Ai was the youngest member of QUARTET NIGHT, but spewed facts out like a computer. That was also because he was a robot commissioned to be built by Shining Saotome to create the “ideal idol”. He was always analyzing every situation both groups go themselves into and was always questioning the actions of every person around him. Human emotions were always strange to him, but he could fake them probably better than anyone. 

“Aw c’mon! It’s actually not a bad idea to go outside. We can race each other or I could show you the new moves I have to practice for my next appearance on The Prince of Fighting!” Syo said. 

“You should be thinking about the meeting you’re supposed to go to today. I heard Shining is giving you all a big project to do. You should focus on that instead of playing outside like children.” 

“Ai-chan, that’s no fun!” Natsuki whined. 

“Eh, forget it, Natsuki. Let’s just go now! I’m actually a bit excited about practicing my moves after mentioning it.” 

They both left Ai in the room alone. He was going to be doing research on his computer and they sensed that if they didn’t leave soon, Ai would make them adhere to a rather difficult task or schedule. He was very meticulous and always scheduled their day. If they didn’t leave now, they’d be subjected to a lecture. 

“Do you want to try the new cookies I made yesterday? They’re really tasty! I was thinking I’d give some to Haruka today after the meeting.” 

As they walked down the hall, Syo let Natsuki know of his absolute distaste for Natsuki’s cookies, as he usually did, in a rather loud and angry voice. Their noise faded as they walked, turned a corner, and disappeared. 

***

The last members of ST☆RISH and QUARTET NIGHT, Cecil Aijima and Camus, shared a room together. Unlike the others, there was no third roommate, so Cecil was lucky not to have to sleep in a bunk bed. He was lying on his bed, reading a Japanese history book. Both Cecil and Camus were royalty, Cecil the prince of Agnapolis, a desert country, and Camus a scion who served the queen of the Kingdom of Permafrost. Cecil was actually half-Japanese and enjoyed learning about the culture and language. 

“Do you think I’m becoming better acquainted with the Japanese culture, Camus?” Cecil asked. 

Camus did not look up from his own book. He had his teacup placed close to his lips and harshly answered. 

“That is an idiotic question.” 

“I was just wondering since I’ve been reading this book. My mother never had time to explain these things to me before I was turned into a cat.” 

Cecil had been previously turned into a cat by his uncle who did not approve of him being the heir to the kingdom. After Haruka’s music broke the spell, he was devoted to making her happy, as well as the fans of ST☆RISH. 

“If you have to ask such a question, you really are an imbecile. I have no interest in the frivolous activities you do whatsoever. You must study being an idol, not a peasant history teacher.” 

The room was quiet for a few more moments before Cecil looked out the window and decided to go out. 

“I’m going outside. It’s too nice to stay inside.”  
He stood up and put the book on his desk. He didn’t want to bother Camus or stay in the same room as him for much longer. There was always an aura of judgement whenever Camus was there and Cecil didn’t want to hear any more condescending remarks for the morning. He exited the room quickly, relieved once the door shut behind him. 

***

Haruka was still sitting under the tree writing in her notebook when all the ST☆RISH members met outside. She didn’t hear them all coming until they got close. 

“Nanami!” 

She turned to see them all, smiling and ready for the day. Otoya had been the one to call her and he was waving as they drew closer. 

“Ittoki-kun! Everyone! Good morning~” 

“Good morning!” they all answered. 

“Did you all come out here together?” she asked. 

“No, but it seems we all had the same idea.” Otoya said, smiling. 

“What are you working on there, my Lady?” Ren asked. 

“I was inspired to write a new song for you all this morning. I had to write it down before I forgot it. I thought since you’re all getting a new assignment today, I should get a head start.” 

She smiled at them. Haruka had no idea the level of waves they each felt when she smiled. Each one of them had a feelings for her, but they were strictly forbidden to act upon those feelings. It was a rule in the Shining Agency that idols were not allowed to fall in love, especially with a composer. When they each had met Haruka, her words and her music brought out new sides of them or pushed a new level of understanding out. While they were all friends, it was obvious that one becoming closer to her than the others meant an almost fight to the death for her affections. 

However, Haruka was completely oblivious to the intentions of her admirers. It was almost ironic how clueless she could sometimes be when one of them would flirt with her or say something that would make her blush. Of course, that just made her cuter to whoever was around her. In this moment, they all thought she was extremely adorable. 

“I’m sure the song is going to sound awesome when it’s done!” Syo said, giving her a smile back. 

“Thank you! I hope it gets approved. I can already imagine it being a hit for you all.” 

“With Nanami-san composing the music, I think every song is absolutely perfect.” Tokiya said. 

The others agreed. After sharing more compliments, they all decided to head to Shining’s office together. It was almost time for their meeting. They were curious as to what kind of project they were going to be assigned. 

***

Shining Saotome’s office was nothing short of nice. He had books in shelves and a large desk and chair. The group had been in the office many times, but this was a first. He wasn’t there. 

“Where do you think he is?” Syo asked. 

“Somewhere, I’m sure.” said Otoya. 

“He’s probably hiding or going to jump from behind the chair at any moment.” Ren said. 

While that statement would sound strange to anyone else, it was extremely true of Shining. As the president of the agency, one would have immediately thought him to be stern or demanding. Anyone who met him however would kno-

A whirring sound interrupted any thoughts of descriptions at that moment. The sound started to get louder and louder as the group looked around, trying to figure out where it was coming from. It was then they heard another sound: the raspy but bellowing laughter of Shining Saotome. 

Their eyes all shifted up to the ceiling, where a large hatch opened and Shining was lowered down from a ladder. Even after countless and strange entrances, the group was not used to these random displays of grandeur. Shining Saotome was definitely a unique and secretive man who was always unpredictable while being cunning and innovative at the same time. 

The whirring sound was a large helicopter that also lowered three figures in after Shining. Ringo Tsukimiya, the feminine male idol and previous teacher of the A Class at the academy, was the first to see them after Shining made his grand entrance. Ringo was wearing his trademark look, yellow sweater, long curls, white pants and heels. He smiled at them all and waved cutely. Ryuya Hyuga was the second to be lowered down and he wore his signature suit. The third person was a girl the group had never seen before. 

“Well well well! So good of you all to join me for this special announcement!” Shining exclaimed as he sat behind his desk after doing a flip into the chair. They could never see his eyes behind his sunglasses, but they were all sure the expression in them was one of extreme wit and a little mysterious. “Miss Akiyamaaaaaah! Come forward!” The unknown girl stepped forward and faced everyone. She was the same height as Haruka, with long brown hair and violet eyes. She wore an Amaryllis flower in her hair and she had a big smile on her face. 

“Everyone! Do you know who this is?” Ringo asked in his adorably cute voice. 

The group shook their heads. 

“Miss Akiyama is the most recent graduate to debut from Saotome Academy! She is the big winnerrrrr!” Shining exclaimed. 

“Congratulations!” the group said together. 

Miss Akiyama’s eyes widened and she let out a little squee. 

“Oh thank you! I just can’t believe….you’re all! Oh, I just! ST☆RISH!!! It’s so nice to meet all of you!” 

“Miss Akiyama is the newest member of the agency. She will be living here in the Master Course dorm! Haru-chan, you’ll have another girl here with you!” Ringo said. 

Haruka smiled, “It’s nice to meet you. My name is Haruka Nanami.” 

“I know who you are too! You compose all the songs for ST☆RISH! I love the music you write! You are all huge names at the academy, especially you!” 

Haruka tilted her head, a little confused. “Me?”

Miss Akiyama took Haruka’s hands in hers. 

“Every composing student at the academy admires you! My friend who wrote my debut song looked up to you and the stories we heard.” 

“Nanami-san did accomplish a great many things there.” Tokiya remarked. 

“She still is!” Otoya chimed. 

Shining spoke again. 

“Now that we’ve gotten her introduction out of the way, I am assigning you your new project!” 

Everyone looked at Shining, eager and nervous as to what the new project entailed. 

“Miss Akiyama, as you will have to train and study in this Master Course, I have decided to let ST☆RISH be your mentors!”

“Mentors? But we have mentors too! Won’t that be a little difficult? We’re caught in the middle.” said Syo. 

“You will still be under the mentorship of QUARTET NIGHT, but you’ve all proven just how capable you all are. After winning the Uta Prince Award, you are all on a level higher than Miss Akiyama.” Ryuya said. 

“Plus, there are no other idols in this dorm!” Ringo added. 

“Your new project will not only be to mentor Miss Akiyama, but you will also each be recording a duet with her! The music will be composed by Miss Nanami.” 

“Seven new songs…..” 

Haruka was already starting to plan things out in her head. This meant that she would have to get to know Miss Akiyama and hear her sing to understand just how well her voice would fit into a song with each ST☆RISH member. 

“You have a lot of work to do, so GO GO GO!” Shining said, before opening the nearest window and leaping out of it. 

“You’ll get assignments as to what order by tomorrow. For now, just get to know Miss Akiyama and show her around!” Ringo said. 

The group agreed and they all smiled at her. It was going to be a new adventure. 

Miss Akiyama smiled back and spoke. 

“Since we’re all going to be working together, my given name is Hana.” 

“Is Hana the name you used for your debut?” Otoya asked. 

“No, my performer name is ☆Hika☆!” 

“Oh, what a cute name, Hana-chan!” Natsuki exclaimed. 

Hana smiled. 

“Akiyama-san, would you like us to show you around now?” Haruka asked. 

“Yes! I’d like that very much.” 

They all exited the room together, heading to the group’s favorite spot. Hana was so excited to get to work with ST☆RISH and Haruka. There was a sense of belonging she felt even though she had just met them. It was unbelieveable. It was magical. It was a dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in each flower that will be appearing in the chapters, here's the Wikipedia article related to Hanakotoba. It's really informative and I think the pictures of each flower and their different names (Japanese, Romaji, English) are really interesting, especially the meanings of each flower. I'm not doing them in order, I just started with the first flower because I wanted to start off with a flower that Hana could wear for introductions. 
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hanakotoba
> 
> Also, from now on, I'll post notes only at the end of each chapter, because I want the reader to just start reading immediately at the beginning of each new chapter. :)


End file.
